User talk:Duskullbone
This talk page has an archive. Tell me If you like it; if not I'll revert my edits. -- 23:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please stop adding more links then needed. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I see you... SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for my trolling lately. I am what you might say "picky" on how pages are edited. Do you mind if we can make an agreement on this? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll just let you do what you want with no complaints. Just keep on being productive on this wiki. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Evanf Hey, I can't get on the 1995 pokemon wiki because I am at school. And it is not on Google. Can you give me a link of the site?Evanf I know but can you give me a link what the 1995 wiki?Thanks. Thanks for giving me the link Don't worry about it. Its nothing. Thanks for the concern, however. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Image i'm uploading images in those pages where the images are of low quality and my images are with larger resolution and high quality. if you have some more questions then you can leave messages in my talk page.SOUVIK NASKAR 14:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thank youSOUVIK NASKAR 14:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Brandon can you please tell me how to edit the databox in the new editing system SOUVIK NASKAR 14:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) but i've a much larger and better version of that image. SOUVIK NASKAR 04:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) u r saying i can't add Brandon.jpg in the article, but if u can, then u add it, because if u saw it then u should know it's better. SOUVIK NASKAR 14:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandels Kitchi and that unregerstered person keep messing up pages Phantom Zelda 14:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Zelda OkPhantom Zelda 00:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda Captain Vas Isn't a vandal. He removed it with good faith. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, he hasn't edited since last year. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets Holy moly. 02:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charizard The older picture is better quality. --Bootsyt123 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :We currently do not have a template for that purpose, so for now we'll have to leave them as charts. Also, why do you keep adding that < span _rte_entity= > nonsense to my talkpage? --Bootsyt123 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of duplicate articles If you find a duplicated article (eg: mispelled name or case differencies) don't put a template on them. Just make it a #REDIRECT [[]], so people that reach that page gets automatically redirected to the correct page. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wonder Card Well first of all, I know you did not make that template, you took it from Bulbapedia. Second of all, I do not see anywhere in this wiki where that template would be useful, as we currently do not have information related to wonder cards. --Bootsyt123 21:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am wondering though, where would we be able to use that template in this wiki? --Bootsyt123 21:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Userpages Please stop making users' pages, it does nothing to help this wiki. Users can make their own user pages if they want to. Also, adding the category "Users" to user pages is completely unnecessary. --Bootsyt123 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why? Because, like I said, it is unnecessary. Users can make their own user pages if they wish, and user pages do not need categories on them. A list of all the users can already be found at . Focus on making more productive edits, Thanks. --Bootsyt123 22:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Please, refrain from creating more userpages. Some users don't want their pages to be created. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) remember me? hey duskullbone its me your old friend remember i was a unregisterd contributer and i was friends with zamonblue222 but now i made my own user on wikia well i also have two other user thingies but anyway want to be bff again because i love HAVING friends. because everyone is awesome if you want to talk you can come over to my page on pokemon please talk to me ok well ill be waiting at my page bye yours truly pokemonking666 i am i am... BAILEY ok yep sure : ) trivia can u please do my trivia on my blog called are you a master just like me yours truly pokemonking666 please please do my blog yours truly pokemonking666 please do any answer guess what someone vadalized volkner so i deleted what they wrote yours truly pokemonking666 (aka bailey) i didnt do it i didnt someone put something from naruto and this wikia is for pokemon only omg im stressing out... did u know hi im ashley and my boyfriend said that i should make one of these user things oh right are you riends with a person called bailey well anyway im pokemonqueen666 (aka ashley) Game Locations Template This will be very helpful, thank you. I will probably make a few changes to it just for finishing touches, and then I will start using it on pages. Thanks again, Bootsyt123 20:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) About this I'm not the kind of admin who blocks people for a little vandalism. I'll warn them, that's for sure. The only reason I blocked the users you posted on my talk page is that they were persistent vandals and sockpuppets. 21:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :As long as your friend doesn't vandalize (and stops creating other accounts..) s(he) has nothing to worry, am I right? -- 21:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ..You wrote it on his talk page. lol. Besides I saw the message you posted and deleted afterwards from my talk page. Again, if he doesn't vandalize there's no reason to be worried. Cheers -- 21:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Does the fact you're friends now change the fact she is (is she?) a sockpuppet? -- 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Then please tell her to stop creating multiple accounts and quit vandalizing the wiki. Trust you on that, okay? Cheers -- 21:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Bone,I need help.User Muli is putting sex pictures on this wiki and thats just wrong of our younger users.Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.I already got rid of the pictures on Misty,May and Cynthia pages.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I argee with you.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep.Be glad you never went to the Dragon Ball Z ,Winx Club,and Danny Phantom wikis.Because somone did the same thing to Android 18,the Winx girls and Maddy Fenten some time ago.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure,you're my first friend on this wiki.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You call call me Hikaru.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Like Them Yes, I find them quite convenient. ^_^ I've gone back and fine-tuned them a bit, and I think I've worked all the bugs out. --Bootsyt123 21:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: How I'm really busy fixing things there, and I have not enought time to entirely cope with the spanish wiki. I'm afraid, but I have no time to help you uploading images :( sorry Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! I will get that done right away!Megaman Patch 00:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Pichu? Hey, Duskullbone what is up with the Pichu people? I heard from another wiki that they would come to vandalize here I don't know if this is true but who are they and what are they doing here? There is only four so if..... if..... we can block them and they will no come back. So please, tell me more.And I have a plan.... I can create a new account and stop them from there. <<<<<<<<User:Pokemonmaster210 No more sockpuppet I don't wanna see any more sock puppet-User:kirby10 Vandals Ciencia Al Poder already took care of them. 00:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Tetrix1993 Sorry for the late reply. I get those images from the program that runs the Pokemon Diamond in my computer. Currently, I abandoned the walkthrough. Now, I am planning to create and a walkthrough for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. The program is "NO$GBA". Tetrix1993 08:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Moved from your userpagehttp://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Duskullbone&curid=12473&diff=54214&oldid=53987 --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 10:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Do You Do I have any hacked games??? hmmm could question lol.Well im not sure if I feel like telling you that. You got HeartGold?!?! Awesome lol! I gotta get it hmm I didint know it was out yet. Wow your active Wow your active lol. Its just that your the most active guy I have ever seen on wiki lol usualy it takes some oen like an hour to reply to a message on their talk Oh btw im forgeting to sign my posts lol Mewthree X 13:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Normally I would be at school at this time, but since it's March break, I'm at home. --Bootsyt123 17:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll see what I can do.--Bootsyt123 17:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Blanking image description pages Instead of blanking them, it would be way more useful if you put the correct license tag instead. Also, putting categories would be helpful. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : And no, there's no problem for uploading images from the spanish wikia --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) User categories Please, do not add categories to userpages. Do not edit userpages other than your userpage unless those users have done permission to do that. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, the number of edits do not bug me. It is what those edits are composed of. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Jack Phoenix‎ Why do you ask a person who do not edit any page since 26 feb 2008? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : I could reply if you point me out what images are we talking about. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Those images were hentai. Also, Why are you digging through those ancient logs? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Images not suitable here. And proably because I wasn't sysop in that date. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry, but I'm always busy :( --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That's OK --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I will do trivia and origin. I will also sometimes do Pokedex Entries and Movesets. I need something to edit OK? Because I was blocked on Bulbapedia. User:Gengarblood3 Hey buddy.Did you catch last week episode of Poke'mon?I only saw 5 minutes of it because I oversplet.Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way,I got you somthing,as a token of our friendship. http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-dress-up-125433419 .Its a link,check it out.Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Problem is I don't have a Bulbasaur or a Celebi on gold,so I don't know the entry.Hikaruyami-having fun* 11:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I mess up an entry,but I did my best.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I know you did,I was just looking at the Serebii site and switching from window to window to make sure its right.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Celebi is one of my favorite Poke'mon.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Bye,see you later,Bone.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for getting me unblocked. How'd you do it? SL-sama 14:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Which admin did you ask? And sprites and movesets to what? The Pokémon pages? SL-sama 21:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I was blocked because Captain Vas didn't like me and said I 'harassed him' (which I find especially odd considering he's the one that didn't leave ME alone). As for adding images/sprites, just put [ Image:(Name.extension) ] (no spaces). SL-sama 21:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, I plan on it. =3 SL-sama 19:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I always genderbend. Elsewhere, I claim to be a boy. Here, I went with girl. I like doing that. XD SL-sama 21:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't even sweat it. I don't really mind if people are mean to me. SL-sama 21:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nah, not at all. SL-sama 21:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Instead of creating articles, you should work on the ones we already have. SL-sama 22:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope. SL-sama 18:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If it's the one I created, there's nothing wrong with it (everything's been fixed). If it's another, which template? SL-sama 21:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's working fine for me. Are you uploading the images to use for the sprite sheet? And are you using the template correctly? SL-sama 21:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here, look at Rattata's page and look at how I used the template. That will probably help. SL-sama 21:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 1) I will do the Onix article when I get to it. 2) I'll upload the pictures with any name I want. Sorry to say. SL-sama 21:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Japanese names are the ones that always come to mind first. And I don't feel like looking up the English names if I forget them. SL-sama 21:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I'm American. I just watch the Japanese anime and have become more familiar with the Japanese names. SL-sama 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It's easy, no worries. Tutor is probably the hardest, but I haven't had a chance to test it out yet. Give me a minute so I can finish Weedle and then you can see how I did it. SL-sama 16:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, they're all finished (I hope). Let me use an example, since I'm really bad at explaining things. }} |Physical|no|no|yes|Tough|0 }} }} That should get you something like this, only this doesn't have the Appeal or Contest Category: Weedle#Tutoring The new templates should reflect their respective generation. Otherwise, they will add information that did not exist then. MezzoDragon 16:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Really Now "forgetting the English names for Pokemon" is a really dumb excuse. If he forgot the english Pokémon names, Why he is editing an article named "Rattata"? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hay I see you changed your avatar Angie No. I prefer vandals to edit that page and being blocked instead of having them vandalizing other articles more visited. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Breeding Move List Duskullbone, is there any Egg Move Lists for every Generation? I tried many sources, and cannot find anything consistent. MezzoDragon 15:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello is it possible for you to show me how to change pokedex entries without screwing it up? like how i did on tyranitar and you fixed it because i got alot of entries i can add to the SoulSilver/HeartGold dexs Good job.. ..here :) Keep it up. 23:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: how to be an admin The only way is to ask a local bureaucrat when there are active ones on the wiki. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've been busy with other things. --Bootsyt123 21:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter!Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome.Hikaruyami-having fun* 15:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your sibling I've blocked that IP but not affecting registered users this time. Please, control your sibling. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I saw it. I'll talk to him about that --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, that is what I said. But privately. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Those discussions should stay private --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but his response is still no. What this wiki needs is content, not sysops. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, that was a private conversation outside of Wikia. I'm pretty sure you know what does private mean. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: What does it matter? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, but I can't do more for you. Sorry. Also, he has it's reasons to not give admin powers to anyone more. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Please, don't continue with this conversation. That's not a correct behavior for a user who is willing to be an administrator. Please, don't make feel ashamed of asking Charitwo to make you an admin. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 17:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey,Bone,how are you?Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Same here.I saw last week episode of Poke'mon,did you saw it?Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Jeez,that's rough.Anyway you wqant me to tell you what happen on Poke'mon so far?Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay,it starts out like this.Ash,Brock,and Dawn,found themsevles in a weird place,then suddenly,the three lake pokemon appear to them,then soon a dark cloud appears goes after them and catches them.Then they all woke up,which was a dream,meanwhile Hunter J is at Lake Valor and drops a galactic bomb in the lake,then a bright light appeared on all three lakes,Gary watches as Azelf appears and as Cyntia picks up Ash and friends.J fights Azelf,which it was able to hit her before being captured,then Ash felt its pain,then pretty soon Uxie and Mesprit came to help Azelf,Team Galactic let out a few Golbats to get them.After beating the Golbats,Uxie and Mesprit face J and they both used Future Sight,but still go capture,then Brock and Dawn felt their pain,and after J was paid and her ship started taking off,the Future Sight attack hit the ship,sending it crashing into the lakes bottom.At Galactic base,they put red jewels on there heads which case them more pain,and they use the last of their free will to transport Ash and friends to the base,where they find out Cyrus is the leader of Team Galactic,and it stops right there.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) A what?Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) So you made a fan-made site,like Sonic Fanon.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay sounds interesting,I'll visit your site and join,but I only known a admin,but I never been one.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Got to go talk later,bye.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You been busy making edit.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) stop ah yeah :You don't get admin rights just by making a lot of edits. You have to show that you are mature and responsible enough to handle them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : I've unblocked you. Please, don't annoy Charitwo again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 21:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) yo dude i am a reguler here and I jest want to say you rock ps I was the one who made the Brocks mashtomp page sorry for the spelling aroe Help With Breeding Info Duskullbone, sorry to ask you this, but may you please help detail Egg Moves? I cannot remember all the possible chains. If you cannot, perhaps you know someone who can. I want to make this site have the most accurate information possible. MezzoDragon 15:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Edits in userpages What does this mean? Why are you reverting edits made by Capitan Vas? Are you a SockPuppet of ? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : I won't accept any other edit like this, so please stop annoying other users and editing userpages with no maintenance reason. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 17:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Edits Heya. I'm reverting your edits on userpages because the versions you're restoring were "vandalized". Cheers 17:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, do you want your template to be deleted? Because a delete request is on, but I'm not sure if it was "intentional".. -- 17:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Im' back! Thanks for telling me the news about me returning! Azelf5000 20:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Template:Party It seems complete. But it uses the image name conventions from WikiDex, and here there are no naming convention for images, so the images won't exist here and that could be a problem. Well, one can use the parameters ImagenP1 and so on to specify it manually. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:hey u r welcome. SOUVIK NASKAR 06:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: gallery.gtsplus.net SOUVIK NASKAR 07:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) u can collect images from there also. SOUVIK NASKAR 07:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Again did u visit the website? SOUVIK NASKAR 12:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ! Hey, this is totally real! They have revealed the Gen 5 starter siloets (I think I spelled that wrong lol) officially and the picture is on wikipedia! We need to put that picture somewhere! Megaman Patch 22:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The starters I looked into the starters a little bit more and apparently those starters I saw were a doctored picture of the zoroark shadow, however it was revealed that the starters were revealed in japan thursday the 15th. It looks like though no one has leaked any pictures of them. Please stop changing thumbnails to full size images. That can require a lot of cleanup. Only do it when necessary thanks.. Hey Bone,check the Daisy,Violet,and Lily page.I don't get what its saying.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Move Confusion Sorry for asking a trivial question, but how can curtain Pokémon learn moves when they cannot be obtained by normal methods? Also, don't some never learn moves via leveling, yet they have moves obtaining by that method listed. If you may, please help me understand. All the information sources are really inconsistent. MezzoDragon 12:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC)